official_marauders_erafandomcom-20200213-history
James Potter
Early Life James Potter was an only child. Because of this, and since he had such a late arrival in their lives, James' parents pampered him a great deal. (His parents were well off, and Fleamont was the inventor of a hairproduct and became very successful. He was spoilt and loved and had a v good childhood.) It was no surprise that he grew to be proud, (a little) arrogant, and boastful, but deep down still a good person Life at Hogwarts Year 1 In this year, James was sorted into Gryffindor House, and made friends with Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew. Year 2 In this year, James was in the Gryffindor Quidditch Team, along with his friends Sirius Black and Teresa Berlitz. They were Beaters, and James was a Seeker. He also became interested in Lily Evans. He also realized that Remus was a werewolf, but instead of being afraid of him, he decided to become an Animagi and help Remus with his transformation. Year 3 To James's delight, all his extra classes, Care of Magical Creatures and Divination, also had Lily in them. He also realized that Lily didn't like him, and that she was great friends with Severus Snape, a Slytherin who James and Sirius hated. They nicknamed him 'Snivellus,' and occasionally bullied him. (while this shows snape as the victim, he did retailiate and both snivellus n james were at fault here) The two students hated each other, especially because they both liked Lily. When he found out that Sirius was dating Teresa, he constantly asked Sirius for advice on how to get Lily to date him. (Sirius' relationship with teresa does not seem to be supported by any evidence, nor is there any evidence she even existed. I instead think he was figuring out his sexuality at this time - either super pan or a raging homosexual. However the most popular ships w/ sirius are wolfstar (remus and sirius) and blackinnon (sirius n marlene mckinnon)) Year 4 In this year, there was a Yule Ball. James tried to ask Lily to be his date for it, but he was turned down. He thought that she would be going to the Ball with Snape instead, so he was extra mean to him during the days leading up to the Ball. However, Lily ended up not going to the Ball. Year 5 In this year, James succesfully became an Animagi. He and his friends also made the Marauder's Map. They helped Remus with his transformations. Also, Remus's crush, Sasha Monnet, had joined the Quidditch team. To his delight, Lily stopped being friends with Snape, after she defended him when he was being bullied by James. (reMUS' WHAT???? wHO???? Her character was not mentioned at any time by jkr or in the books or movies and i have to conclude most of the characters included are made up by fans. The most popular ships w/ remus are remus x dorcas meadowes, remus x mary mcdonald, remadora (remus x tonks) and wolfstar!!1! (remus x sirius) Also, remus and lily were prefects!) Year 6 In this year, Sirus had run away from his house, and began to live with James. James realized that he was a bit mean to people in Hogwarts, and he slowly became nicer. He was still a prankster, however. Also, Remus and Sasha began to date. (nONONONONO NOO WHAT IS THIS WHERE'S THE EVIDENCE THIS IS NOT CANON) While the Marauders were helping Remus transform, James realized that Sirius had told Snape to come to the Shrieking Shack. Knowing that Snape could get hurt, and he would be blamed, (actually @ previous admin, he did it bc he was a good person n genuinely cares about everyone n didnt want remus to get in trouble or expelled or exposed either, not bc he thought he would get blamed for snape's injuries) he made sure Snape didn't enter the Shrieking Shack, although Snape knew that Remus was a werewolf. (i think canonly, the bit with sirius and the shrieking shack happened a bit before this time? But i don't want to edit this bc i forgot what year exactly Year 7 In his final year, James and Lily were Head Boy and Girl. To his joy, she finally started going out with him. (They were v cute n the amazons (lily and her friends.,.,basically the female equivalent of the marauders) n the marauders all had fun n were idiots but the whole time they were aware of the war raging on n they all grew up too quick. Before 7th year, snape made his famous dickmoveTM n called her a mudblood n said a lot of shit n started hanging out w/ deatheaters n all, but it seems like the previous editor liked snape?1? n tried not to say anything bad abt him) After Hogwarts A year after they graduated, James and Lily got married. A year after, she became pregnant, and she gave birth to a boy, Harry James Potter. When they realized that Voldemort was after them, they were forced to hide in their house. They used the Fidelius Charm, and wanted their Secret-Keeper to be Sirius, who was Harry's godfather. Sirius agreed, but at the last minute, he convinced the Potters to switch to Peter, who would be the less obvious choice. Soon, Peter betrayed them, and they died, although Harry lived. Gallery James.jpg james-1.jpg|James being silly jame-2.jpg|James with his glasses (The pictures are of aaron taylor-johnson, the face claim most fans use when depicting james potter. He isn't however, the official face of James Fleamont Potter. I did not! put these pictures or captions in here! they were added by a previous editor) (Anything in brackets was added by me, the most recent editor. If you have any opinions, write them down in the comments!)